RECUERDOS IMBORRABLES
by Ettena
Summary: que sucedería si Shiki vuelve a ver a Arcueid, despues de cuatro años? nacido de mi aburrimiento, entren y lean n.n [ONESHOT]


**_Los personajes de tsukihime no me pertenecen, pertenecen a alguien mas._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**"TSUKIHIME"**_

** RECUERDOS IMBORRABLES**

_**Por:**_

_**RIZA**_

_**One-shot**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

La fría brisa nocturna golpeaba mi rostro con suavidad. Me sentía tan sola... recordando todo aquello que vivimos juntos y que ahora parece tan lejano.

No se bien el porque, pero estoy aquí otra vez.

No recuerdo que sucedió después de que aquella ultima vez, no pude saber mas nada acerca de ti... porque yo estaba muerta una vez más.

Recuerdo con claridad lo que pasó... tu quisiste salvarme pero yo no podía... no podía dañarte...porque te amaba.

Sonreí mientras revivía aquellos recuerdos de nuestra primera y única cita.

Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa... perdón por no poder hacer cosas sin sentido contigo una vez mas...

Esta noche es realmente fría, ya este suéter no me sirve de mucho, estoy comenzando a sentir frío, y aun tengo que buscar a... ese ser.

Giré en una esquina y vi algo familiar para mi...

Una chica pelirroja, me pareció muy familiar, no se porque pero de la ultima vez que estuve aquí solo lo recuerdo a él. Preferí no acercarme y me desvié y seguí otro camino.

Me pregunto si aun me recordará.

Tengo tantas preguntas sin respuesta... suspiré.

Es extraño que un vampiro se enamore de un humano?

Quisiera saber esa respuesta... porque si es así, entonces aun tengo un corazón capas de sentir.

Sin querer llegué a su casa sobre la colina... estarás ahí?

Creo que entraré... solo para poder verte aunque tu nunca sepas que estuve aquí.

Salté sin dificultades las rejas de la cerca y subí hasta tu ventana... no estas allí.

Donde estas?

Tenía tantas ganas de verte...

Baje y deambulé un rato por el bosque de tu jardín.

Me agrada este lugar.

Suspiré con pesadez, me acerqué a una especie de caseta de piedra en forma de cúpula. Y me senté sobre una de las bancas que están alrededor.

La luna está llena y brilla mucho, todo está claro... aunque la oscuridad nunca ha sido un problema para mi, me gusta como se ve todo azul bajo la luz de la luna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escuché pasos sobre las hojas...

Una figura oscura se acercaba, y por su forma supe que era una mujer.

Era una mujer rubia, el cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros, y vestía con una falda larga hasta las rodillas y un suéter blanco con mangas largas.

No fue muy difícil para mi divisarla, porque la luna alumbraba todo.

"_es muy... bonita" _por alguna razón desconocida para mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y a la vez me sentí muy feliz al verla, aunque no se quien es.

me pregunto que hace una chica tan bonita en el jardín de mi casa...

un momento!

Que hace ella en MI jardín?

Se supone que nadie puede entrar porque la casa esta completamente cercada y hay un sistema de seguridad.

Me levanté de mi lugar y la observe una rato mas.

Suspiraba con frecuencia... me pregunto que estará pensando.

Me acerque sin hacer ruido.

Estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, pero ella...

-hola Shiki- me quede atónito. Como podía saber mi nombre? Que yo recordará nunca antes la había visto...

-c..como dijiste?- tartamudeé sin poder controlarlo. Además de que estaba nervioso estaba muy sorprendido, ella sabía mi nombre y yo nunca la había visto.

Quien era ella?

Y por eso no me pude contener y tuve que preguntarlo...

-quien eres tu?- ella no me miraba. Miraba algo en la profundidad del bosque, no se que era, pero no me hacia sentir mas tranquilo. Su cercanía estaba apunto de matarme del infarto.

Suspiró profundamente, y me miró con una sonrisa.

A decir verdad la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto.

Algo en ella me hacía sentir nervioso, feliz, triste y... culpable a la vez que enojado.

-veo que ya no me recuerdas- no dejó de sonreír, pero su mirada. Algo en ella se opacó. Y no sé porque mi corazón se sintió empequeñecer a la vez que sentía el fuerte impulso de abrasarla y... besarla'?

pero que estoy pensando, ella es una desconocida.

Bueno, según parece ella me conoce a mi.

Pero yo no puede recordarla. Esto es extraño!

Apreté los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, para deshacerme de ese conflicto mental.

Sin embargo, algo me llamó a la realidad.

Ella estaba riendo.

El sonido de su risa reconforta mi alma. Mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad... y luego me ruborice al entender de lo que se reía.

Se burlaba de mi?

Pues, creo que con algo de razón.

Me habré visto gracioso hace un momento?

Supongo que sí.

Shiki deja de darle excusas a su risa... ella se burlaba de ti!

-que es gracioso?- pregunté tratando de parecer indignado, aunque realmente no era así.

Ella me miró, sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

-es que...- rompió en carcajadas otra vez

-que?- dije esta vez ya molesto de verdad.

Que se cree? Venir a mi casa y encima burlarse de mi!

No podía parar de reírme, se vio tan gracioso, pero creo que es mas por volver a verlo que por que se vio tan... tierno!.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-es que...- dije aguantándome las ganas de reír. Estoy tan contenta de volver a verlo. Pero no pude terminar porque una nueva dosis de carcajadas me asaltó.

-que?- parecía enojado. No me importa además, solo quería volver a verte aunque... tu no me recuerdes.

Hace un momento cuando indagaste por mi identidad, me sentí triste porque tu no me reconocías.

Pero entiendo, han pasado cuatro largos años, desde la ultima vez que me viste y tus recuerdos han ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

Lo entiendo perfectamente, y es mejor así...

Ya que... no sufrirás si vuelvo a desaparecer.

Es gracioso.

La primera vez que te vi, bueno la segunda. Yo te odiaba, por haberme asesinado y ahora.

Mírame.

Estoy tan enamorada de ti que no puedo soportarlo.

-estoy tan feliz de volver a verte Shiki- te dije ya un poco mas seria.

Te quedaste como petrificado. No dijiste nada pero tus labios se separaban y movían como tratando de hablar.

Te he extrañado tanto.

-pe. pero...yo no- dijiste.

Se a que te refieres, pero como puedo estar feliz si tu nunca me has visto cierto?

Pues la verdad eso no tienes que saberlo.

No vale la pena que lo sepas.

Es mejor así

Reí un poco y me levante de mi asiento.

-gracias- te dije y me miraste aun extrañado.

Te agradezco porque me diste lo mas hermoso... porque me amaste Shiki Thono.

Comencé a marcharme y tu aun no te movías. Te di una ultima sonrisa y comencé a internarme en el bosque.

Adiós... Shiki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dijo que estaba feliz de verme?

-pe... pero yo no- dije.

No entiendo nada!

Ella aparece se ríe de mi me dice que esta feliz d verme y... yo... no la ... recuerdo.

Esta bien... esto es un poco loco... pero... me es vagamente familiar...

Pero, de donde?

Trate de preguntarla a mi memoria por ella pero todo era tan oscuro.

No podía moverme ni decir nada. El nerviosismo ya no estaba, y ahora lo que prevalecía era la incertidumbre.

Dios que esto es extraño!

-gracias- me dijo.

Porque me agradece?

Cada ves entiendo menos.

Hace un momento... solo me decías que estabas feliz de verme y luego me agradece.

Que es esto?

Una broma?

Porque si es una de esas, no es nada graciosa.

Mi miró una rato. No entiendo bien, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, y ya no sonreía.

Se giró y se alejaba.

Sin decir nada se iba... y me dejaba ahí, con tantas preguntas, y sin ninguna respuesta.

-espera!- le dije ya recobrando mis movimiento, saliendo de mi estado de mutismo y petrificación.

Ella se giró y me miró. Parecía confusa.

No sabía que decir, solo que...

-quien eres? Por que dices estar feliz de verme? Y porque... me agradeces?- pregunte.

No estaba molesto, solo confundido.

-yo soy solo alguien que pasaba por aquí...alguien sin importancia- dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Y el resto de mis preguntas?

No vas a contestarlas?

Se giró y se siguió alejando.

Ya mi paciencia se agota, y ella no colabora mucho que digamos.

Me acerque a ella y la tome por el brazo derecho.

Descargas eléctricas entraron por mi mano y se esparcieron por mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí.

El simple contacto me hizo sentir tan raro.

La giré hacia mi, y quedamos cara a cara.

-puedes contestar a mi primera pregunta bien, por favor?- le pedí, pero mi voz salió como si fuerza una orden, ella estaba temblando.

Quise disculparme pero ella solo me miraba con esa mirada triste que hacia cada vez que le preguntaba de su identidad.

-por favor- repetí al verla sin intenciones de contestarme.

Ella sonrió tranquilamente.

Y lo siguiente que hizo me dejo sin palabras.

Se abalanzo hacia a mi y me abrazó.

Un tropel de imágenes agolparon mi cerebro.

Recuerdos.

Fugaces recuerdos de esa chica. De su rostro su sonrisa, su... muerte?

Pero que?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Y fueron casi incontenibles.

Pero ella... ella también lloraba.

-lo siento...- dijo sollozando.

Le correspondí el abrazo lentamente, casi imperceptible y fue entonces que todo tuvo sentido para mi.

-no llores mas... Arcueid- le dije.

Era ella!

Estaba ahí. De carne y hueso, no era un sueño, no como en un principio, cuando soñaba que ella volvía pero nuca lo hacía.

Era ella realmente.

Se separó de mi con lentitud.

Y me miró con esos ojos carmín llenos de lágrimas. Sus ojos, sus facciones completas mostraban lo sorprendida que estaba.

-pensabas que jamás te recordaría?- le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella solo asintió.

La volví a abrazar con mas fuerza como temiendo que no fuese verdad y que en cualquier momento despertaría en mi cuarto.

Ella me abrazó de la misma manera. Y nos quedamos así una largo rato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El me sostuvo por el brazo.

Déjame ir, por favor, no quiero sufrir mas. No quiero torturarme con el saber que ya no sabes quien soy!

Estaba tan triste... no se porque pero temblaba, y mucho, y él lo notó.

Porque me torturas?

-puedes contestar mi primera pregunta bien, por favor?- me ordenó.

Pero no me molesto. Supongo que debe estar muy confundido...

Que le contestaría?

Su pregunta me hace daño... y ya no lo soporto mas. Lo mire... añorante.

Quiero que me recuerde! De verdad lo deseo, pero no puedo decir nada.

No quiero lastimarte otra vez.

-por favor- insististe.

Te di mi mejor sonrisa, no sé que decir...

Solo que estoy aquí porque te amo... pero así te confundiría mucho mas, y no deseo eso.

Sentía tantas ganas de llorar.

Así que te abracé.

Me arrepento de no poder cumplir mi promesa.

te abrece con mas fuerza.. .es lo ultimo que pienso tomar de ti.

Por tu bien... y por el mío.

Tu no correspondiste mi abrazo, eso me dolió y las lágrimas que antes luchaban por salir corrieron con libertad por mis mejillas.

-lo siento- te dije sollozando...

solo pido perdón por no poder estar mas contigo y por lastimarte.

Te quedaste un largo rato en silencio y finalmente me abrasaste.

No podía parar de llorar... aunque lo deseaba, no podía...

-no llores mas... - tu voz salió tan suave. Pero lo que siguió no me lo esperaba- ... Arcueid

sentí que algo se quebraba dentro de mi.

Si, la esperanza renació y el pesimismo se rompió.

¡me recordaste!

Me haces tan feliz con esto.

Te mire sorprendida y tu me sonreíste con ternura.

-pensaste que jamás te recordaría?- me pregunto burlón.

Si me recordaba y eso era lo que me hacia sentir tan bien.

El tenía pequeño surcos en sus mejillas, acaso estaba llorando?.

Solo respondí su pregunta con un leve asentimiento y el me volvió a abrazar.

Me sostuvo mucho tiempo de esa manera, tenía mucho miedo.

Miedo de que todo fuera fruto de mi imaginación, miedo de que cuando abriera los ojos ya no estuviera ahí.

Me separó ligeramente de él.

-prometeme que ahora si, podremos hacer cosas sin sentido- me dijiste. me sentí tan feliz. asentí sonriendo.

Te acercaste a mi.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca.

Casi respiraba el mismo aire que él.

Se acerco lentamente. Muy lento para mi gusto, y...

Me besó.

Hace cuanto deseaba este contacto...

Te amo tanto Shiki...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me separé de ella un poco. Un recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

-prometeme que ahora si, podremos hacer cosas sin sentido- te onreí y tu asentiste sonriendo también.

La observé durante escasos segundo y me acerque de manera lenta a su rostro.

Y finalmente uní mis labios a los de ella.

Te amo... Arcueid...

Y en una muda promesa de amor mutuo nos besamos durante largo rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro...

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Konishiwa!**_

_**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de este anime así que no me maten.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no se si me quedo bien pero bueno aquí esta. Por lo menos puedo decir que a mi si me gusta.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**riza **_


End file.
